Digital Escape
by Midorikai
Summary: When playing FlyFF one day something I get a strange massage that causes me to become the character I was playing as. After time it becomes clear the being sucked into the game was no accident.
1. Chapter 1

**Digital Escape **

Chapter 1

I sat down at my computer so that I could play Flyff for a bit. I needed to level my ringmaster character, Etsura. Leveling ringmasters could be hard sometimes. With no real attacking abilities I had to rely almost completely on FSing, and for that I would need to find some one to FS. After logging on I waited around Darkon for a while looking for a partner. Standing at the edge of town to avoid lag I waited. As usual there were hordes of vendors standing inside the city. I wondered what it would be like if I could actually enter the game, if I could actually feel the things that they sold. Some of the places in the game were absolutely lovely. It would have been awesome to visit those places.

As I waited on the bridge I got a message. It was very odd indeed. All it said was to go to the giant Aibatt and say the code n0t2g0t. Having no clue what was going on I decided to go through town and take a blinkwing to Flaris just to check it out. With only Aibatts around I took off my helmet and gloves and got out my Heart Stone. There was no point in worrying about my stats. After all, Aibatts were only level 1-2 monsters.

Walking through the trees I looked at the mountains that surrounded the location. What I wouldn't give to be able to climb them. Looking for the giant I wondered if it would ever be possible to actually enter any game. Once I spotted the giant red blob I spoke the code. I started to walk away because it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. It seemed that it was just someone trying to prank me. "Well, that was a waste of time." I thought.

Suddenly a menu popped open. It was titled as "Digital Escape." The game had just been switched to V11, maybe this was just some kind of new option, like the backpacks. It was asking me to type in my character's name and entrance code. It didn't seem dangerous so I typed the information in, the menu changed. It now had two options "exit" and "escape." Was that supposed to be a trick question? Wouldn't both those options do the same thing? The window was called digital escape so I pushed escape.

In a flash the screen went dark. Groaning I though that I had just set I virus lose on my computer. To my surprise digits began to scroll past. What was going on? The screen shone brighter and brighter. Sound began to blast through my headphones. I tried to mute the sound but nothing happened. The light was making me dizzy and the sound only made it worse. My best guess was that I soon passed out.

As I came to I felt the grass under me and the wind gently blowing around me. Wait, I had just been in my room sitting at the computer, shouldn't I be on the floor is I passed out? Soft screeching sounds were coming from all around me. My head was still hurting from the seeing the bright lights and hearing the loud sounds. Managing to sit up I opened my eyes a little. At first everything was a bit blurry but as I got used to my surrounding I saw a light blue sky with fat clouds lazily rolling by. I could see the sun shining out from behind the colds. There were trees spread out across the area. The grass around me was a deep shade of green. It didn't seem like any place on Earth at all.

Catching a glimpse of dark purple object flying by I automatically tried to catch it. Being a bit dazed, I only managed to catch what appeared to be the tail and I pulled it towards me. The blob tried hard to fly free from my grasp. When I had finally had the main part of it in my hands I turned it around to get a better look at its face. Yelping in surprise I let the creature go and fell backwards. Now I knew exactly where I was. I had somehow been sucked into the game and the purple blob had been an Aibatt. I looked at my hands and blinked. My hands looked different, like they weren't mine. I stood up and walked over to the edge of the continent. Looking at the lightly churning waters I leaned in for a better look. If I hadn't stopped myself I probably would have fallen in.

Not only had I been sucked into the game I had also been transformed into my character. I lifted a hand to my face to see if this was really happening. As I looked closer at my hand I noticed a watch like device on my wrist. It was my status display. It listed the amount of HP, MP, and FP I had left. It also listed things like my level and the amount of Exp that I had.

This didn't make much sense, when I had played the game on my computer I could open several menus at once. How could I do that here? Maybe the watch could show all the other menus too. I examined the watch for any kind of buttons, and noticed several raised bumps located on the circumference on the watch. As I pushed on one of the bumps the watch display changed to show the quest menu. Well, at least I could monitor my quests now, but it would take some getting used to before I could operate the watch properly. I would have to learn what button opened what menu.

I now realized something, if I was in the game, then what was in the real world. I needed to get back to the real world soon. Who knows how long I had already spent in the world of Flyff. The question was, how was I supposed to get home. Pushing on all the buttons on my watch I couldn't find the Digital Escape menu. I began to pace around and think. If I needed a code to get in maybe I needed a code to get out as well, but it had taken me months to get the first code. There was no way I had enough time to find another code. For now I would have to try the same code. It seemed logical for the code to be a two way pass. If I pressed exit this time maybe it would return me back home.

Seeing no other option I tried what I had planed. Walking over to the giant I spoke the code. My watch began to glow and it showed the digital escape menu. It had been just like the one I had seen from outside the game, but the buttons were reversed. Now the exit button was on the right and the escape button was on the left. Taking in a deep breath I summoned up the courage to push exit. I pressed my finger to the button and waited. At first noting seemed to happen, but then I watched as my feet began to become translucent. Slowly the rest of me began to do the same. Once I had become completely transparent everything just went black. This time when I opened my eyes I was back at my computer. Looking at the time I saw that I had only been gone for a few minutes, that was a relief. My character was just where she had been when I first typed in the code. I could tell that I had just stumbled upon something really strange, but I didn't have time to investigate. I decided that I would try to enter again tomorrow, and if I could do it again, then I would starts asking around to see what was really going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day I logged on again. This would be the day the tested what this was really about. Even though my friends were on I didn't tell them anything about what I was planning to do. I returned to the giant Aibatt and spoke my code. This time I was prepared for what was about to happen. I had turned the sound off and had a blindfold ready so that I wouldn't pass out again. Taking one last look around my room I hit the "Escape" button in the Digital Escape menu. As soon as I saw the screen go black I put on my blindfold so that the bright light wouldn't hurt me.

The blindfold melted away from my eyes and I once again found myself in the game. Getting to my feet I looked around. It was night here now and the stars were shining brightly against the dark night sky, like small pin pricks on a back ground of dark cloth. The wind rustled the grass and caused it to shimmer a little. This place was so pretty. Remembering what I was going to do I started to head towards town. Opening my inventory I put on my Ringmaster hat and gloves. When I put the hat on I was surprised. A screen appeared in front of my face. It showed my status and character menus along with my hot keys, action slot, messenger, and navigator. Although it blocked some of my range of vision, it would help.

Not seeing how I could push the buttons I saw I tried voice commands. Just saying the names of the buttons on to which the skills were equipped didn't work so I tried waving my heart stone and saying the name of a buff. There was a flash of light and I saw a buff timer appear on the display. Evidently when in Digital Escape mode I could do things that normal were impossible. After buffing myself I looked at my skills menu to double check that I still had all of my buffs and other skills. I noticed a category at the bottom that hadn't been there before. It was labeled unique skills. I had an attack called "Heart Shine" which could only be used with the Heart Stone, and an Ultimate skill called "Wolf's Clan." I guessed that these were a few more things that could only be used in Digital Escape.

Before I headed into town I contacted my friends. I found that if I called out their names then their private messenger screen would pop up. Whatever I said then would not be heard, but typed into the chat box of the messenger. I contacted two of my friends who were in my guild. When I asked if they knew anything about Digital Escape, both said that they had no clue as to what was going on. I proceeded to tell them what had happened and how I had actually entered the game for real. To say that they didn't believe me at first would have been an understatement.

To prove to them that I actually did have these abilities we agreed to meet on a floating chunk of land over Saint Morning. People where rarely around so it would be a good place to meet, and in case there were other people around we could use guild chat. Saint Morning wasn't that far, but it would still take several minutes to get to our agreed meeting place if I flew the whole way. So I decided to use a blinkwing to get to Saint City and fly from there.

I waited quietly as the blinkwing took effect. It appeared as if a small inverted magical tornado had formed around me. A bar appeared on the display in front of my face. As the bar filled up I braced myself. I had no clue what Saint City would be like. I hadn't had the chance to meet any other players while in Digital Escape yet. With a soft swish I found myself before the magic shop in Saint City. Looking around the other players didn't notice me. They had no clue that something truly bizarre was going on. For some reason I couldn't see the menu displays, and the players names where gone too. I looked around and saw that my rough landing had knocked my hat off. Once I had replaced it on my head I could see the menu displays, player names, titles, guild names, and guild symbols above their heads.

I pulled out my broom and mounted it. Taking of in a cloud of dust I flew towards the place that I was supposed to meet with my friends. Flying was an amazing sensation. I had always dreamed of flying freely through the sky like a bird. I though of how lucky all the characters in Flyff were. They got to fly almost every day. A warm wind was blowing and the stars were twinkling. I had never felt so close to them. It seemed that it I wanted, I could fly up there and pick one right out of the sky.

As I flew I could feel something stirring in my heart, emotions that didn't seem to belong to me. Where were these feelings coming from? I began to lose my enthusiasm for such simple flying a little. I wanted to try harder flying tricks. It was scary because I had flown in this game constantly, but never like this. Still something urged me to go down into the grove of trees below. I was beginning to become terrified yet somehow my body knew what to do, as if it had done it hundreds of times before. By leaning and shifting my weight on the broom I managed to steer clear of all the trees in my way. This was remarkable! I got such a thrill from narrowly dodging objects left and right.

When I finally arrived I jumped off my broom. I then smoothed out the creases that had formed on my blue sailor suit's skirt while I had been flying. I had been the first to arrive of I sat down on a stone and waited for my friends to get there. They both arrived at almost the same time. At first they were just specs on the night horizon, but as they came closer I saw their names, Mystelaiin and Mukao along with our guild's name and symbol. They were both Ringmasters, like me. They had been some of the first people that I had met when I started playing Flyff. I stood up and waved to them as they neared me.

At first it looked like they might have fallen of their flying boards. Waving wasn't one of the motions that a person could normal do in the game. "See, I told you I can do things other people can't. I even have skills that other people don't have." I told them as they touched down. The wind started to blow a little harder. I could tell that my friends were still in shock. "Maybe you guys will find your codes soon. I hope you do, that way I won't be alone like this."

Mystelaiin spoke first, "I haven't heard anything about this happening to anyone else."

"Yeah, if this was happening to a number of people I would expect to hear about it in ever city. It seems you the only one this has happened to so far." Mukao said with a slightly glum tone.

I sigh and looked down. "I haven't had a chance to test out my new skills. Do you guys want to see what these skills do?" I leaned over the edge of the flying bit of land and looked up at my friends. They both nodded. I was a little frightened to jump but I knew that because I could do it because I was not really me at the moment, I was really my character, Estura. After falling for a few seconds I gently landed on the ground below. My friends glided down on their boards after me.

"Well, here goes nothing." Taking a deep breath I raised my heart stone and aimed at a Gigglebox. "Heart Shine!" I called out. My weapon began to glow and shot out a beam of pink light that hit its target. The number 1000 lit up over the monster. Not a bad amount of damage for a weapon with only one attack point. I launched the attack a few more times until I defeated the Gigglebox.

"How did you do that much damage!" both of Mukao and Mystelaiin exclaimed at the same time. We were all Ringmasters so each of us knew that it was almost impossible for a Full Support Ringmaster to do that much damage. At least not under normal circumstances.

"I told you guys that this Digital Escape thing is real, and that it gave me bonus skills." I pulled out my penguin so I could have a good look at it. A message shone in the middle of the display. It alerted me that I had gotten a new skill. Opening the skills menu I saw that I had acquired a pet skill called 'Penguin's Ice'. "Guys! I just got another skill!" I called out. I walked over the mantises and aimed at one. When I called out the name of the attack my penguin made an ice train to the mantis and slid towards it with an icicle in its beak. It didn't do that much damage but all on the mantises feet had been frozen to the ground. I used Heart Shine to a couple more times finish of the enemy.

"If that's not proof that Etsy's telling the truth, then I don't know what is." Mukao said with enthusiasm. "I wish my Hamburger had a special attack like that. It sure would be useful."

"You two are lucky, you have Cash Shop stuff. I couldn't get any special skills like that." Mystelaiin quietly added. Actually, I was hard to tell their tone because I could only see what they typed in. I couldn't actually hear what they were saying.

"Oh cheer up Myst, I'm sure they could find something to give you. It's not like they could ignore you forever." By now Mukao had take out his pet hamburger.

I looked again at my skills menu and saw my Ultimate Skill. It said that each person had their own unique ultimate skill. "Actually Myst, if you could get a Digital Escape code you would also get a unique skill. It says that everyone has one."

"Really? I guess then it would be useful to have a code. I wonder if I'll ever find one. Do you think you'll get one Cow? By the way, where were you when you found your code?" Myst asked me.

"I was just standing around at the edge Darken when I got this weird PM with my code in it. I don't even know who sent it, the name was just a big blank." I thought hard about exactly what had happened when I had gotten my code. I saw two stars glow brighter in the distance. As I watched they began to shine brighter and become larger. I continued to gazed, transfixed, at them. The closer they got it became more evident that they were aimed towards my two friends. I wanted to stop the stars from hitting them, but my body couldn't move. Around me all the monsters had frozen and it seemed that all time stopped. If that was true then why were the stars moving, and why I could I see them moving. The light from the stars became blinding, but I could see that they had collided with Myst and Cow.


End file.
